They Can't Understand These Feelings
by Darkness Mystery
Summary: Danny and Chloe have always had a lovehate relationship. What happens when they finally figure out their feelings for each other, but McFly has to go away for 2 months? Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is my first story. So please be nice and review. I like reviews. Here's the first Chapter hope you like it.**_

_**This story is rated M for strong language and sexual scenes.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own McFly...yet._**

****

**Chapter 1**

My name is Chloe Poynter, and I'm Dougie Poynter's cousin. I guess you'll want to know some important things about me. I'm 18, and will be turning 19 on March 27. I have silky, straight, brown hair, with caramel highlights, and I have dark brown eyes, that look almost black. When I was 10 years old, my dad died in a car crash. My mum and I coped as best as we could. Then, when I was 14, my mum was diagnosed with some rare type of heart disease. The doctors had never seen this disease before, and they couldn't figure out a cure in time. She died 2 months later. So, I was an orphan, until my cousin (Dougie), and the rest of the family, took me in. When Dougie went to go play with McFly, I went with him. I'm what you call a 'roadie', but I prefer to be known as 'equipment manager', and yes, I get paid pretty well. I've been living with the guys ever since the beginning back in 2004. It's 2007 now, and I still live with them ,and I am friends with all of the guys, except one.

"Danny Jones!!! Do you EVER clean up after yourself!!!" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to find bags of crisps and cans of beer everywhere. Danny had thrown a party last night and "forgot" to clean up.

"That's your job not mine." he yelled back. Yes, the one and only Danny Jones, is the one I absolutely LOTHE. There isn't a day that goes by that we don't argue. I walked into the living room and stood right in front of Danny.

"Danny…" I began calmly. "Are you… EVER GOING TO GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP AND ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING AROUND HERE!!!"

"You know what, there is one thing I think that getting my arse up will be worth the while." he said with an evil smirk. Suddenly, he grabbed me, picked me up over his shoulder, and started walking.

"Danny Jones, you put me down right now. " I said, as I pounded my fists on his back, and tried to put up a struggle. All of a sudden, I felt a chilly breeze. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He did. Danny dumped me into the pool, and did I mention that it was the beginning of February. I resurfaced, to see a laughing Danny. I was not to happy.

"Daniel Alan David Jones!!! You are so fucking dead when I get out of this pool!", but he just walked away, laughing his arse off.

"Arsehole." I yelled at him before he shut the door. I made a little splash in the pool, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

**Narrator's POV**

The rest of the McFly boys came downstairs to find Danny standing in the kitchen, laughing about something.

"Where's Chloe?" Dougie asked with a confused look.

"Oh, we had another argument this morning…" Danny began.

"When, don't they?" Tom whispered to Harry, and he shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"…so she needed to cool off." Danny ended, and began laughing hysterically. Dougie had always been very protective of Chloe, ever since her mum died. And he new that Danny had done something to her.

"What did you do to her Danny?" Dougie asked, his face turning red with anger. But, before he could answer, Chloe walked in dripping wet.

**Back to my POV**

"You dumped her in the pool?" Dougie screamed at Danny, his face looking like a tomato.

What can I say? She was fuming, and she looked like she needed to cool off. I was just trying to help." Danny said the last sentence with attempted innocence.

"Oh, I forgive you Danny." I said coming toward him, and then, I gave him a hug. Yeah, I know you're thinking, 'Why would you hug your mortal enemy?' Did you forget that I was soaking wet?

"What did you do that for?" he asked after I came out of the hug. His shirt was soaked.

"That was for dumping me in the pool, and this…" let's just say, I kicked him where the male gender does not want to be kicked.

"…is for being an arsehole." I said, and walked away, flicking my hair in his direction, with all the boys going 'oh' and 'ouch', and making those kind of faces like someone just got hit by a car. Danny fell to the floor wincing in pain, and I just smiled to myself.

"That was so attractive." Harry said, as I walked up the steps to get changed. And, then I heard the guys break out in laughter. I chuckled to myself, as I got ready to spend another day with the band called McFly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you liked Chapter 1. Here's Chapter 2. Please review!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly (tear) just the character Chole. Thank you.**_

**Chapter 2**

The guys had a little bit of February off, so things got boring around here. I was still in my room, with a new, DRY, outfit on, and sitting on my bed with my guitar in my hands. I began strumming a chord, and I out of nowhere, I started playing "Walk In The Sun."

**Narrator's POV**

Danny walked up the stairs, still in pain, to get a new shirt. 'Man, she must really hate me,' he thought, looking down at his shirt. He past Chloe's room, and heard a familiar tune. Once he realized what it was, he stopped dead, and put his ear up to the door.

_I wonder how they put a man on the moon_

_I wonder what's it like up there_

_I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune_

_All I know, is the answer's in the air_

_Such a long, long way to go_

_Where I'm going I don't know_

_I'm just following the road_

_For a walk in the sun_

_For a walk in the sun_

_Sitting and watching the world going by_

_Is it true when we die we go up to the sky?_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_So many things that I don't understand_

_Put my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun_

_Woah_

_I'm walking in the sun_

_Such a long, long way to go_

_Where I'm going I don't know_

_I'm just following the road_

_For a walk in the sun_

_For a walk in the sun_

_Yeah_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Woah_

Her voice was like an angel's, that melted Danny's heart right where he stood. He wrote that song about her, and he had just heard her sing it. He had butterflies in his stomach, especially thinking about the line '_I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune'._ She was singing the tune, and that made Danny get tears in his eyes, as he walked to his room, right next to Chloe's.

**Back to my POV**

When I was done, I had tears in my eyes. It occurred to me then that I was crying. I didn't know why though. I guess the song got to me. It always did when I heard it, but I never thought anything of it. So, I wiped away the tears, went into the loo and washed my face to calm me down, and went downstairs to find the guys sitting on the sofa, watching T.V.

"Hey guys." I said to them. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just watching 'Back to the Future'." Tom answered me.

"Again?"

"Hey, we like that movie." Dougie said with a pout, and folded his arms across his chest. You wouldn't believe that I was younger that him. He acted like a 5 year old. Well, so did the rest of the guys.

"The movie's almost over, we turned it on late." Harry spoke, not taking his eyes off the telly.

"We were thinking about getting a bite to eat. Could you go tell Danny to come down so we can go?" Tom asked me.

"Yeah, sure.' I said back with a sigh. And, it took all my strength to go up and talk to Danny, because after the little, painful, incident this morning, I really didn't fell like facing the wrath of Danny Jones. I was just about to knock on the door, when I heard Danny singing another song that gets to me when I hear it. 'Not Alone'.

_People rip me for the clothes I wear (yeah)_

_Everyday just seems to be the same_

_They just swear_

_They just don't care_

_They just don't care_

_They just don't care_

_Coz I'm not alone_

_But, I'm not alone_

_Na na na na's (no, no, no)_

_Na na na na's (no, no)_

_But, I'm not alone_

_La, la, la, la yeah, yeah_

_I'm not alone_

I found myself wiping away tears again. Every time I hear him sing that song, it makes me cry. Not just anyone could sing that song and make me cry. He was the only one. Even on tour, I had to run into the loo every time he'd start to sing. My heart melts, my legs turn to jelly, and I don't know why. I wiped away the tears and knocked on the door.

"Hey, arse. We're going out to eat."

"Coming 'oh mighty and powerful one'" he yelled back. I just rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!!!!! So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just had a lot of homework and projects. I will be posting 3 chapters today because I'm a meanie and haven't updated.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd, or Tom Fletcher. Even though I wish I did.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Here's a recap of Chapter 2 if you don't remember:**_

_I found myself wiping away tears again. Every time I hear him sing that song, it makes me cry. Not just anyone could sing that song and make me cry. He was the only one. Even on tour, I had to run into the loo every time he'd start to sing. My heart melts, my legs turn to jelly, and I don't know why. I wiped away the tears and knocked on the door._

"_Hey, arse. We're going out to eat."_

"_Coming 'oh mighty and powerful one'" he yelled back. I just rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs._

**Chapter 3**

"The idiot is coming." I said to the guys.

"Okey dokey." Dougie said. The movie was over, and the guys were at the door, waiting for Danny and me.

"Okay let's go." Danny said running down the stairs. He grabbed his jumper, and we all headed out the door. We took Tom's Mini Cooper instead of the limo, to draw less attention. Tom and Danny sat in the front, and I was sandwiched between Dougie and Harry in the back. We always sat this way. I would sit in the middle because I was small and thin, and Danny would have to sit in the front with Tom, so we wouldn't bite each other's heads off in the back.

"The usual?" Tom asked before pulling away.

"The usual." the other four of us said in unison. 'The usual', was a small pizzeria. Tom knew the manager of the place, and we would always sneak into the alley in the back, and go through the back door. They had a little room in the back, just for us, so we didn't have to be mobbed with people.

Danny fumbled with some Cds in the front. He looked through all the Cds, but he already knew that Tom's collection was shit, so he popped in 'Motion In The Ocean'. 'We Are The Young' boomed through the speakers. We all sang along with the lyrics.

**_(Sorry guys. It's not the whole song.)_**

"_Fight till we fall _

_Standing tall. _

_Time is on our side! _

_Cos we're the young we're alright_" we all sang. Then it was Danny and Tom's turn.

"_Yeah we're alright (What a day, What a day, What a day )_

_yeah we're alright (What a day, What a day, What a day)  
yeah we're alright (What a day, What a day, What a day) _

Is it my imagination (Noo!)  
Is it my imagination (Noo!)  
Is it my imagination (Noo!)

We're the young we're alright" they sang. We all applauded and cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Danny and Tom said. 'Star Girl' came on, and that was one of my favourite songs, so I belted it out, and so did the McFly boys. Surprisingly, we all sang on tune. It was all laughs and smiles as we sang our way to the restaurant.

_**Sorry it's short. It's just the way the chapters are written. On to the next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Looooong chappie. Brace yourselves for a lot of reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, but intend to in the near future.**_

****

**Chapter 4**

_Knock. Knock. Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock._

That was our special knock to let the manager, Kevin, know who it was. He answered the door and greeted us with a smile.

"Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry, Chloe. Good to see you!" he said as he welcomed us in.

"Tony, the guys, and the lovely lady are here. Get their table ready!" he yelled to a worker we knew.

"Hey guys!" he yelled back.

"Hey Tony!" we all said.

"You know where it is. Go ahead" Kevin ushered us to our table. Tony came over a took our orders.

"I guess you guys want the usual?" he asked us.

"You know it Tony!" Dougie said with a wide-mouth smile.

"Okay, I'll put your orders in." We had a lot of usuals. I guess if was because the guys were famous, and as for me, I'm friends with the guys, and I happen to be Dougie Poynter's cousin.

"So, we can just crash at home tonight." Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said, relived of one normal night. No parties, or alcohol.

"Okay." Danny said with his head hung low. "But, can we go to a club tomorrow night?"

"Why, so you can pick up another one of your bimbos?" I asked with hatred in my voice. The guys looked at me shaking their heads. They knew I had just started another row with Danny.

"You're just jealous that I can get girls, but you can't get a guy if your life depended on it." He said, looking at me with hate in his eyes. That was the last straw.

"You see, unlike you Danny, I'm actually waiting for someone special, and not just screwing anything with huge breasts and blond hair." I flung my napkin on the table, and stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring the guys shouting my name. I wanted the last word, and I made sure of that. I walked to the corner, with my hood up, so no one could see who I was, and halted a taxi.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked me. I thought about it, and decided that anywhere but home and the restaurant was perfectly fine to me.

"Uh, the mall will be fine." I answered back. The driver pulled the taxi out of its stationary position. I put my forehead against the cold window, and it felt really good. I was fuming from the argument, and the cold made my muscles ease up. I turned my mobile off so the guys couldn't phone me, and relaxed. Then suddenly, it hit me, _'Why was I running away?' 'I could care less about Danny and his stupid blond bimbos'_, but it bothered me the whole ride. _'Why did I get that way when Danny was around other birds?' 'Was I jealous?' 'I couldn't be, could I' 'No, I hate his guts, and that's final.' _I decided that was the best answer, and stopped thinking about it just as the taxi pulled up to the mall. I paid the man, stepped out of the taxi, and put my hood back up on my head. I walked up to the doors, pushed them, and stepped inside.

**Narrator's POV**

"Look what you did you git!" Dougie yelled at Danny.

"Her mobile's turned off." Tom said, clicking the end button for about the 10th time.

"Well, this is just great." Dougie said plopping his head on the table.

"She started it!" Danny said, trying to defend himself, but after the words came out of his mouth, he realized that he shouldn't have said them.

"And you provoked her to continue it." Harry stated.

"Shut up Harry." Danny snapped.

"Just trying to help." Harry mumbled.

"Okay guy, let's just forget about the argument, and worry about finding Chloe." Tom suggested. "Deal?"

"Deal" Harry answered.

"Okay, deal." Dougie said glaring at Danny. Tom and Harry turned towards him too.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Danny said with resentment in his voice. The guys got up from the table, told Kevin and Tony that they were sorry, gave them money for the pizzas that they never ate, and walked out the door to find Chloe.

"Now if I was a teenage girl, alone in London, where would I go?" Dougie asked himself.

"She's your cousin, you should know." Danny said rolling his eyes. "She's probably at the mall or something."

"Danny, you're a genius!" Dougie said with triumph.

"He is?!" Tom and Harry said with surprised looks on their faces.

"Not literally" Dougie said back.

"Thanks guy. Really appreciate it." Danny said sarcastically. They got into Tom's Mini Cooper, and drove to the mall.

**Back to my POV**

Shopping always calms my nerves. I felt ten times better as I bought about 10 outfits, and a dress for tomorrow night. Danny would find someway to make the guys agree with him, so I wanted to be prepared. I turned on my mobile, finally ready to talk to the guys. I had 10 voice messages, all from Tom. They all said the same things, 'Where are you?' 'We're worried about you.' 'Please call us back.' 'Danny's sorry for being an arse.' I knew that last statement wasn't true. Out of all the years I've known Danny Jones, he has NEVER been truly sorry for anything he's ever said or done. Just then, my mobile started to flash, "Walk In The Sun" began to play, and a name popped up on the screen. Great, out of the 4 guys to call me, it had to be him.

"What the fuck to you want." I yelled into the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Danny asked me.

"Like you even care."

"No, but the guys do and they forced me to call you."

"I'm outside the food court."

"Stay there, we're coming to get you."

"Whatever" I hung up the phone, once again fuming with anger. Can we ever have a conversation without one of us ending up hating the other even more? Like, that was even possible. I sat on the bench, waiting for the guys. I just sat there dozing off, when a girl, about 11, sat next to me. I looked over at her.

"Hi" she said to me.

"Hey" I said back, trying to sound as nice as possible. Then, my mobile rang, and "Transylvania" started playing, signaling it was Dougie.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Danny and Tom walked past a music store, and well, they kind of got distracted, so we'll be there in about 5 minutes. Okay?"

"Yes Dougie, I'm not the little kid you think I am."

"Okay then. See ya!" I hung up the phone and went to put it back in my pocket, but when I turned, the girl was sitting right next to me and I jumped.

"Wow, you scared me!" I said startled.

"You like McFly too! That's soooo cool that you know someone named Dougie."

"Yeah…I…I guess." I said trying to act as cool as possible, since she was close to figuring out who I was.

"So, what's you're favourite song?" She asked me.

"Well, I…um…I like all of them." I answered back, sweating from nerves.

"My favorite guy is Danny. He's so fit." She said with a sigh.

"Eww, he's such a git! Plus, he is so disgusting! He leaves his boxers in the loo, and every time I go in there, I always have to call him in and get him to take them out!" That slipped out without me noticing. "Oh shit!" I said. The girl stared at me, and then her eyes got really big.

"Oh my God, it's Chloe Poynter!" she screamed. The whole mall turned in my direction. It was silent. Then, everybody started running in my direction. Fucking crazied fans. I started sprinting trough mall. I had lost them by about a half a mile. Then, I saw Danny walking in my direction. I stopped in front of him, panting like crazy .

"The guys sent me to get you. They're looking at something in the music store. What the hell is wrong with…" but, he didn't have time to finish because the mob of fans came around the corner, and stopped dead.

"There she is!" One of them said.

"Look, there's Danny Jones too." another one said pointing to Danny.

"OH MY GOD! DANNY I LOVE YOU!" one from the back screamed.

"Can I offer you a little piece of advice Danny" I said with panic in my voice.

"Yeah Chloe" he answered back the same way.

"Run!" We ran as fast as we could, dogging the remaining people in the mall, who just looked at us like we were crazy. We managed to get ahead of the mob, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small, narrow space.

"In there!" I said pointing at the space.

"What? Are you crazy!? My body doesn't fit that way."

"Oh come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tight space. Well, his body fit, and I happened to be sandwitched between him and the wall. It was a little 'Too Close For Comfort', if you know what I mean.

"How did this happen?" he asked looking down at me.

"I was talking to this girl, and something slipped…" Danny quickly covered my mouth with his hand. I quickly stopped talking because I knew why he did it. Suddenly, the mod of fans ran past us screaming. As soon as we heard that they had trampled off, Danny let go of my mouth.

"Well, that was close." I said relived that we had survived the mob, but then, I realized that I would have to face Danny, and that was worse than a mob of 100 screaming girls.

"Yeah. Now, what were you saying?" He asked.

I took in a deep breath. "I was talking to this girl, and something slipped out." Here we go.

"Okay"

Okay? That's all he was going to say.

"Then, you're not going to yell at me?" I asked tilting my head with confusion.

"I think we've gone through enough." He said with a almost sweet voice. Then, he did something that I wish he didn't do. He looked into my eyes.

**Narrator's POV**

'_You could tell a lot about Chloe, just by looking into her eyes. You could see all the pain she held inside of her from the death of her parents. But, a twinkle of happiness that she felt when she was with the guys.' _Danny thought about this as he looked into her eyes. Then, much to Danny's delight, she looked right back into his. He wondered if she could tell how he felt about her, but the moment was interrupted

"There you two are!" Tom said to Danny and Chloe.

"Comfy are you?" Harry asked laughing. Danny and Chloe's faces started to turn pink with embarrassment_. 'I'm going to kill those idiots later'_ Danny thought.

**Back to my POV**

"You know, there's a crowd of mental screaming girls running around screaming 'DANNY I LOVE YOU!' 'MARRY ME DANNY!'" Dougie squealed, imitating the girls.

"Yeah, we know." Danny said, looking down at me. Oh no, here it comes. Danny's going to rat me out. I closed my eyes and waited. "One of the birds recognized me. I guess I wasn't disguised enough." Wait a second. Did Danny just cover for me? No, I must be going mental. But, he did!

"Oh well, I guess we'd better get out of here" Tom said, looking around for the mob.

"Yeah" I mumbled quietly. We started running out the door, and got outside to the parking lot. The coast was clear, so we just walked to the Mini Cooper. Danny was walking behind everyone, so I decided to fall back.

"Hey Danny?" I asked, walking beside him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking straight ahead, his brown curly hair blowing in the wind.

"Why did you cover for me?"

He looked down at me with a unreadable look on his face. "Because you didn't need someone else yelling at you like I do."

"Oh" I paused. I didn't know what to say. We were silent for the next minute. Then, I broke the quietness.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really, don't mention it." he said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I liked this Danny. The nice and sweet one. It made me think twice about him.

Tom popped the trunk of the Mini Cooper, and I put my bags in. Then we got into the car. Same order. We all pilled in silently. We were all way to tired to even talk. It was 9:30 P.M. That's early for us, but when you're being chased by screaming fans, you kind of get tired. Tom started the car, and drove off home. I put my head on Dougie's shoulder, and the last thing I remember was looking at the back of Danny's head as it got darker, and I drifted off into dreamland.

_**Wow. I think that's the longest chapter I have ever written!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, please review!!!!! And check out chapter 5. Like I said, I'm putting it up today!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for sticking with me for 5 Chapters. I think the first part of this chapter is really sweet. The second part is just Chloe and Danny having fun. Nothing big. Enjoy. Plus, there's 3 SPOILERS at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: The most awesome band alive (McFly) does not belong to me. Period.**_

****

**Chapter 5**

**Narrator's POV**

Danny turned around and saw Chloe asleep on Dougie's shoulder, Dougie sleeping with his head resting against the window, and Harry sleeping on the other window. He turned back around.

"There all asleep." Danny said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Okay. We'll be home in about 10 minutes." Tom whispered back.

"Alright" Danny rested his head against the glass and stared out the window. _'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. God, today was horrible, except for a few of things. Like when I got to look into Chloe's beautiful brown eyes. And for once when she looked at me, there wasn't hatred in her eyes. They were soft and full of emotion. And, she was actually NICE to me. I guess that's what I get for being nice to her for once, but I have my reason's why I have to treat her like I don't care…" _Danny's mind went on. It was about Chloe and all sorts of thoughts. Good and Bad. But these thoughts didn't go on long because Tom pulled up to the house.

"Hey Danny, we're here." Tom said while lightly pushing a zoning Danny.

"Huh…oh…okay. What should we do about Chloe, Dougie, and Harry?" Danny asked, tilting his head towards the back.

"Well, we've got to wake them up."

"Wake up Dougie and Harry. Chloe's had a rough day. I'll carry her up to her room."

"Okay?" Tom said with one eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You wake up Harry and I'll get Doug." Danny and Tom got out of the car, and opened the back doors. Danny gently woke Dougie up, and they were careful not to wake up Chloe, while Tom woke up Harry. Dougie and Harry got out of the car, while Danny reached in and gently picked up a sleeping Chloe, and carried her bridal style through to door and up the stairs. He carefully opened her bedroom door and placed her on her bed. He picked up a blanket that was on a basket and put it on her. Danny stood up straight and took the time to stare at her peaceful body, taking in every curve.

"Good night Chloe" Danny said, and kissed her forehead. He walked out the door, closed it quietly, and went next door to his own room. He plopped down onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Back to my POV**

I woke up to find myself laying on my bed with a blanket on top of me. _'How'd I get here? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on Dougie's shoulder. Oh well' _I shrugged it off and got up and did my morning routine. Then, I walked downstairs and saw Danny drinking out of the juice carton in the kitchen.

"You want some?" he asked me with his mouth full of juice, and stretched out the carton towards me.

"Ew no."

"Oh well. More for me." and with that, he chugged the whole carton down."

"You are such a pig." I said disgusted.

"Look who's talking." he said with an evil smirk. Looks like nice Danny blew over. Back to arsehole Danny.

"You know what?"

"What?" he said smiling his famous smile.

"I…I…"

"Oh, the great Chloe has run out of comebacks. I win…..again!" I just gave him one of my deathly glares, walked into the living room, and put on MTV. It was a block of videos, and just when I turned it on, the video for "Sorry's Not Good Enough" came on. Danny heard the song playing, and came into the room.

"Hey, is that the video for the song?" he asked plopping down next to me on the couch.

"No Danny. It's a video of you running around the house in your boxers." I said in the most sarcastic voice I could conjure up.

"It doesn't look like that." he said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Of course it's the video for the song! You are so thick!" I said hitting him with a pillow, knocking feathers all over the place.

"Now you're going to get it!" he said grabbing the pillow next to him. The next thing I knew, I was whacked upside the head with the pillow, feathers falling all over me. In the blink of an eye, we were having a pillow fight. We didn't notice that Dougie, Tom, and Harry were walking down the stairs with shocked looks on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tom yelled. We stopped immediately, and looked at the guys at the bottom of the stairs. Tom stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Harry stood shaking his head, and Dougie stood looking down at his feet with his mouth scrunched up. He looked like he didn't want to get involved. There were feathers surrounding the living room. Everything was covered.

"Uh…we were having a pillow fight." Danny said, looking at his feet the same way Dougie did.

"Smooth Jones, smooth." I whispered. "So, what are you going to do to us, mum?" I asked Tom, saying the last word with sarcasm.

"You are going to clean up all the feathers." Tom said.

"Yes mum, I mean Tom." Danny said with a laugh. Tom walked right past us, followed by Harry, and then Dougie.

"Sorry guys." Dougie said as he walked past us.

"Don't worry Doug, this should be fun." Danny said with a smile, but as soon as Dougie was out of vision, Danny gave me one of his evil smirks.

"**YOU"RE **going to clean this up while **I** go up to my room." Danny said as he started walking towards the stairs.

"No Danny, **WE"RE **going to clean this up **TOGETHER**" I said back, but when I turned around, Danny was already up the stairs.

"Looks like I'm covering for you again Jones." I said under my breath, as I started to clean up.

_**Thanks for reading guys, and like I said, here's the SPOILERS:**_

_**1)A lot of people have been asking me when they are going to get together. I PROMISE you, in CHAPTER 8. Look out for it!!!**_

**_2) You find out NEXT CHAPTER why Chloe "hates" Danny so much._**

**_3) You also find out in CHAPTER 8 why Danny acts like he hates Chloe._**

_**Please review some more and I promise I will update really fast!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are the ones that keep me doing this. Thank you so much. This is a BIG chapter. Not in length, but in information. So, off we go...**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I know...I don't own McFly, but I'm telling you. One of these days. You'll see!!!!**_

**Chapter 6**

2 hours and 3 garbage bags later, I was finally done. Tom, Harry, and Dougie had gone out for the day, leaving Danny and me here. I guess it was part of our "punishment". But, we were all still going to the club tonight. I walked up the stairs to get Danny.

"Hey Danny. I'm done. You can come downstairs now." I yelled, while pounding on the door. No answer.

"Jones. You could at least answer me." Again, no answer.

"Alright. I'm coming in." When I opened the door, I felt a cold breeze. The window was wide open, and sheets were hanging out of it. Danny had escaped.

"Jones! I'm going to fucking kill you!" I screamed to no one in particular. I reached into my back pocket of my jeans and pulled out my mobile. I dialed Danny's number quickly, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Yes Chloe?" he said in a mockingly nice tone.

"Where the fuck are you?" I screamed into the phone.

"Relax. I just went out for a stroll by the park in our neighbourhood. You know the one down the street? You can come if you want."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"I'll see you in 5 minutes then." he answered back.

"Danny I-"

"Bye" _Click._ Looks like I'm going down to the park. I went down the stairs, grabbed my jumper, and ran out the door. I took my I-pod out of my jean pocket, and put 'Bubble Wrap' on. I hummed along as I walk down the street to the park.

Just like he had said, Danny was sitting on the grass surrounding the park. The sky was dark and gloomier than usual, as he sat there, his body still on the ground. I turned off my I-pod, and sat next to him. The ground was cold and it sent shivers up my body. Danny kept staring ahead, not looking at me, his hair blowing in the wind. Finally he broke the silence.

"You know how I'd always go out of the house with my guitar and wouldn't come back for hours?" he asked, still looking straight.

"Yeah?" I said back, staring up at him.

"I'd go here, since the park is hidden, and write songs." he said, his voice in a trance.

"And you'd never get recognized?" I asked him, still looking up at him.

"Nope. Never." he said. We were quiet for about a minute. Then, Danny spoke up.

"I never told anyone that. Not even the guys." he said, and he finally looked down at me.

"So why are you telling me?" I asked looking back at him.

"Don't know. I just am."

I was confused. Why would he tell his mortal enemy something that not even his best friends knew? But, my thought were interrupted as I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked me suddenly.

"I…I…"

The truth is that I couldn't tell him the answer. It was one that I thought of for a long time. I knew it, but I never thought I'd have to tell him.

"Well?" he asked. Still staring at me

"Because you're a huge arse."

"Yeah I know." he said and looked away.

"That's just part of it." I blurted out quickly. He shot his eyes back in my direction.

"What's the other part?"

I took a deep breath in."I have been thinking about this for the last 3 years and here it goes, I hate you because you have the perfect life. You're a famous rockstar. I'd kill to be you. The fans. The stage. The songs. I just want that. I let myself down because I didn't live out my dream. Instead of being on the stage playing my guitar, I'm stuck carrying yours around. Plus, you keep reminding me that I didn't live out my dream and you take it and use it against me. That's the worst part. The torment you put me through. I hate it. But, the truth is, I don't hate you as much as you think I do. I don't think I can." When I ended the last word, I felt the tears that I was trying to hold in, escape my eyes. I wiped them away and waited for an answer. He looked away, a hurt feeling on his face.

"Oh." He looked ashamed. Serious. I'd never seen this side of Danny before and it made me scared. I asked him the same question.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he turned back to me, his face expressionless. He thought about it for a while.

"I don't know. I just do. For reasons I can't say." he finally said.

"That didn't really answer-"

"I think we'd better get back to the house. The guys should be home soon."

I didn't argue or say another word. I just got up and walked beside Danny back to the house. The trip was silent. '_He's acting really weird. I usually can't get him to shut up, but now, I can't get him to talk_.' I looked up at him. He was walking, looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" I finally asked.

"I guess I was just affected by your answer and it's making me feel bad." he said back. "But, clubbing should do the trick. Seeing all the fit birds. Yeah that should be nice."

It was weird. Danny just went back to his arsehole self again. He was confusing me.

"Well, SOMEBODY'S back to normal." I said.

"I think that your weirdo self is rubbing off on me." he said with the famous smirk.

"Thanks Jones." I said back.

"No problem Poynter." We reached the house just in time because a minute after we got in, the guys came barging through the door.

"Did you have fun kids?" Tom said sounding like he was our mum.

"Yes MUM" we said back.

"Good. Now go get ready. We're leaving in an hour." We all walk upstairs to get ready for a night two of us would never forget.

_**Thanks for reading this far. You guys rock!!! Please review!!!!! You know how much I love it!! Chapter 7 is going to be another BIG chapter, and we're almost at 8. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back!!!! I'm sorry about not updating. People have been asking me, but I haven't had time. I am happy to say that I have recieved my 20th review!!! YAY!!! Anyways, here's one of the most dramatic chapters. Hope you like it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Five simple words: I do not own McFly. :,(**_

_**WARNING!!!: THERE IS A DISTURBING AND EMOTIONAL SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

**Chapter 7**

"Come on Chloe. You've been up there forever." I heard Dougie whine from down the stairs. The guys were all ready and were waiting for me at the door.

"I'm coming Doug. Hold on a second."

"You've been saying that for the last 5 minutes." Harry yelled back.

"Well I mean it this time."

I took one final look in the mirror. I had a short silver sparkly dress on, with sparkly silver shoes. My hair was curly and I had a few decorative pins in it, and I had (fake) diamond jewelry on.

"Perfect."

I walk down the stairs slowly careful not to trip on the stairs. All 4 of the guys had their mouths wide open, and their eyes were popping out of their heads. Even the idiot Danny was doing this. I guess it was because I always dressed in jeans, jumpers, and sneakers.

"Uh…guys." I waved my hand in front of their faces. They all snapped back to normal.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road." Tom said

"I thought we were going to a club?" Danny asked confused.

"Come on you idiot!" Harry pushed him out the door. We took the limo this time because we didn't care if we were noticed or not. We got in and rode to the club.

When we got there, we went to the front of the line and the bouncer let us in immediately. We were escorted to the second floor of the club and went to our VIP room. The room contained a bar, a sitting area, and a beautiful view of the club. All 5 of us headed to the bar and ordered our drinks. We sat at the bar and looked out onto the dance floor.

"See any fit birds yet Danny?" Tom asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Danny got off his stool and walked down the stairs onto the floor. He walked up to a huge chested blond and started dancing with her. I stared at the two of them with hate in my eyes as I sipped my drink. The next song came on and it was a slow song. They got really close to each other and started swaying to the music. Danny went from her back down to her arse. She laughed while he whispered something into her ear. By this time I was fuming.

"Hey guys. I think I'm going to go dance." I said not taking my eyes off of Danny and the bimbo.

"Okay." Dougie said. As I walked past him he pulled me close and whispered in my ear "Be careful." I smiled at his caring comment.

"I will."

I walk down the stairs onto the dance floor. The slow song had ended and a fast beat song pumped through the speakers. I could see through a gap that Danny and the bimbo were dancing dirty. That really pissed me off. I had to find someone to dance with and quick. Almost like magic, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a tall blond guy.

"I promised myself I would have to ask the most radiant bird in the room to dance, so that's why I'm here asking you." the guy said.

"Well, you have good taste." I said back.

"I'm Jake."

"Chloe. Nice to meet you. So I think you'd better keep your promise."

"That's right. Let's dance."

"Uh, can we dance over there? The light's in my eyes here." I said shielding my eyes from the pretend light.

"Yeah sure."

I lead him over to the place where Danny was dancing with the bimbo. We started dancing dirty, and I was looking at Danny the whole time. He just looked at us with hate in his eyes and started making out with the blond, who looked very pleased. I felt tears fill up my eyes.

"Can we get a room somewhere? I just don't feel like dancing anymore." I asked Jake trying to hide my tears.

"Yeah." he grabbed my hand and we left the dance floor. He opened a door to one of the private rooms and lead me inside. All of a sudden he slammed me against the wall and started making out with me. I pulled away gasping.

"Look you're a nice guy, but…" I didn't get to finish because he pressed his lips against mine again. He started getting more physical, pushing against me hard. He slammed my wrists up against the wall, and I whimpered as my right wrist came in contact with the wall. Tears slid down my cheeks from the pain in my wrist, and the fear inside of me.

"Please don't" I asked with tears in my eyes, but he just continued on kissing my neck and chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, a condom. I started crying and screaming, but he put his hand on my mouth.

"Now, you be a good little bitch and shut up." I cried ever more as he said this and gave up my struggle.

**Narrator's POV**

Danny watched as Chloe and the idiot she was dancing with leave the dance floor and walk into one of the private rooms. Danny pulled away from the blond.

"Look I've got to go. It's been fun." Danny said and started walking away.

"Don't I get your phone number or something." she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. It was one time." and leaving her there, Danny walk towards the private rooms.

He reached the room where Chloe and the guy disappeared to, and put his ear up to the door. All he could hear was muffled sounds, but he heard on sentence very clear.

"_Now, you be a good little bitch and shut up."_

Danny's face became red with anger as he kicked the door, which to his surprise, opened. He walked inside and saw Chloe crying, her eyes beat red, and the guy holding a condom.

"What the fuck were you planning on doing to her?" Danny asked with anger in his voice.

"I was just going to have a little fun." the guy said with an evil smile.

Danny wanted to wipe that smile off his face, and he did. He punched the guy as hard as he could, in the face. The guy fell backwards holding his nose. Chloe ran to Danny, putting her arms around him. He pulled her close to him, and she began crying into his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen to you." Danny said while stroking her hair. "Let's get you out of here."

Chloe left the room still crying and clinging to Danny with all the strength that she had left. He lead her through the club, her head still buried in his chest. As they walk by, people were staring at them with worried looks on their faces. They didn't stop to talk to anyone, but just carried on to the door. When they got outside, Danny took off his jacket and put it around Chloe.

"Thank you Danny." she said through muffles tears. "For everything."

"I could never let anything bad ever happen to you Chloe ."

And on that note, they began walking down the street together.

_**Powerful, wasn't it? I hope you liked it! Guess what's next!!!! Chapter 8!!!!!! I want to see a lot of reviews before I put it up because reviews inspire me to write, so please review and you will get Chapter 8 soon!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**It's here!!!!!!! Chapter 8. The one you've been waiting for!!!! I'm going to tell you now that the end is not very good, but the begining is really sweet. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling on so you can read.**_

_**DisclaimerP: Why do I even bother? I do not own McFly. That is all.**_

****

**Chapter 8**

**Back To My POV**

We walked down the street, not sure of where we were going. All I wanted to do was get away from that club as fast as possible. Danny still had his arm around me, holding on to me and protecting me. I buried my face into his chest as we kept on walking. My crying turned into sobs.

"Where do you want to go?" Danny asked, rubbing my shoulder. I thought about it and the best answer came into my head.

"The park." I choked out.

Danny lead me all the way to the park and helped me sit down on the grass. I pulled his jacket up over me as he sat down and pulled me close towards him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"My wrist hurts." I managed to say as I rubbed my bruised wrist. He took it and examined it, looking over every inch.

"That bastard was lucky that he only hurt your wrist." he said with rage in his voice.

"It's okay. It's over now."

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" he asked me. I thought about it, and a question popped into my head.

"Yeah there is one thing. Can you answer one simple question?"

"Go ahead. Ask away."

"Why do you hate me?"

The question I asked him before. He never gave me a real answer, plus, he wasn't acting like he hated me now. He mumbled something, but I couldn't here him.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that." I said

"I said. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Than why do act like you do?" I asked, trying to understand Danny's answer.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because WHY?" I asked angrily back.

"Because of this…" he cupped my chin and crashed down on my lips. It was then when I realized that I was absolutely in love with Danny Jones. After all these years, I was finally admitting it to myself, and it felt good. I welcomed his soft lips completely and lost myself. His lips were warm and smooth, despite the cold around us. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, letting him know that I wanted it too. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to let him in, tasting him for the first time. It was the best kiss of my life, and I never wanted it to end. But, he pulled away.

"There is an explanation to that. See, I always argued with you because I wanted you so bad, but I couldn't have you. So, I pretended to hate you, thinking that my feelings would go away, but they didn't. They just became even more clear over time. So really, I hated myself for not letting you know that I love you, but I took it out on you."

"Danny…" I began, but he cut me off.

"I know. Now you REALLY hate me." he said looking down.

"No, I…"

"Loathe me?" he interrupted me again.

"No, I…"

"Never want to talk to me again?"

"DANNY!!!!"

"What?" he asked, kind of jumping.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a short, sweet kiss. I pulled away, my lips tingling from his touch.

"I love you too." I said back. Right on cue, I felt a cold, wet snowflake drop on my cheek. Then, the sky was spotted with white, as the snow fell around us. I felt free, mainly because I finally got that off my chest. I stood up and twirled around, shouting into the air. Love could make you do the strangest things.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked me with a chuckle.

"Twirling. It's fun!" I grabbed his hand with my good hand, and made him twirl around with me in the snow. After a while, I started to get dizzy, and stopped.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Plus, I think we should get you to the hospital to get your wrist check out." he said trying to regain his balance. I started to giggle as he swayed around.

"What are you laughing at?'

"The fact that you look like a complete idiot." He grabbed my left hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, while I held my injured wrist up. We walked down the street, hand in hand. Two not-so-enemies taken over by love.

_**Well, what'd ya think? I'm sorry I made you wait so long. Please review and this time I will update faster. I want to see a lot of reviews for this one!!! Please and Thank You!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey!!!! Chapter 9 is here, but it's not what you're expecting. This chapter is DEFINATLY not happy. It shows a different side of Dougie that is quite scary!! Hope you like it!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have faced defeat. I do not own McFly, nor will I ever. There, I said it.**_

**Chapter 9**

"_Paging Doctor Reed. Please come to the ER immediately."_

I hated hospitals. They reminded me of when my mum died, so I tried to stay away from them as much as possible. But, here I was. Sitting in the waiting room with Danny. We'd been waiting here for an hour. Then, Danny's mobile started to ring, and he put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Doug." Danny said.

"Where the hell are you? And, where's Chloe?" Dougie yelled back, obviously annoyed.

"Relax Doug. She's with me."

"Hi Dougie." I spoke to the phone.

"That answers question number 2. What about question number 1?" he asked.

"Well, we're in the hospital." Danny said back. Then, he held the phone out away from us. We knew what was coming.

"WHAT!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER DANNY!!!" Dougie screamed into the phone.

"I didn't do anything to her Doug, but something did happen."

"I'm coming now." Dougie said and hung up the phone. Danny hung up his phone, and when we turned around, the whole waiting room was looking at us like we were crazy.

"Nothing to see here." I said annoyed. We had enough people looking at us all the time. We didn't need anymore. They all turned back to what they were doing before.

"Ms. Poynter. The doctor will see you now." the receptionist said.

Danny helped me up and we walked over to the door leading into the examiner's room. I sat on the cold table and took a deep breath in and closed my eyes, remembering the day my mum died.

_**5 years ago**_

"_Aunt Sam, can I use the loo?"_

"_Sure Chloe. Dougie can you go with her?"_

"_Can't she go by herself. I don't feel like getting up." Dougie whined. Dougie and I never got along. He could care less about me. Some cousin he was!_

"_Douglas Lee Poynter!"_

"_Okay mum. Come on Chloe." _

_I got up and walked with Dougie in complete silence. Then, I spoke._

"_I hope my mum's okay." I said near tears._

"_Do you want to find out?" Dougie asked me with a smile_

"_What-"_

"_Come on"_

_Dougie took my hand, and we snuck passed the door that said 'Intensive Care', and found my mum's room. She was in a special room that had a piece glass that you could look through. All of the doctors were in her room and she was laying there. Motionless._

"_We're losing her!"_

_Beeeeeeeeep._

"_Come on. Charge it up. Okay, 1..2..3..4"_

_Shock._

_Beeeeeeeeep._

"_Again. 1..2..3..4"_

_Shock._

_Beeeeeeeep._

_All of the doctors were looking at the one in charge. He looked down to the floor._

"_Time of death, 1:33 AM."_

_I stood there unable to move. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Then, I completely broke down. Dougie grabbed me into a tight hug as I cried into his neck. First, I lost my dad. Now, my mum. It was very hard to face defeat._

"_How could this happen to me? Why?" I asked hysterically._

"_It's okay. it's okay." Dougie said while rubbing my back. I could tell he was crying too, even though he was trying to hide it from me._

"_No it's not! Now, I have no one who will look out for me and be there for me. I have nothing left." I hiccupped out. Dougie pulled away showing his red eyes and grabbed my shoulders staring at me._

"_Yes you do. You have me. I will always be there for you and protect you. No matter what." he said. A single tear ran down his face, showing that for once, he cared about me and he was serious._

"_Promise?" I asked._

"_I promise with my life." Then, he pulled me into another hug as the beeping sound from the room grew silent._

_**End Of Flashback**_

By the time the memory ended, my eyes were red and I could feel cold tears runnig down my face. I opened my eyes to a worried Danny right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said wiping away tears with my good hand. "It's just…this is the hospital where my mum died and it brings back horrible memories."

Danny looked to shocked to speak. Instead, he kissed my forehead and smiled at me. I smiled weakly back. Just then, the doctor burst through the door looking at a chart.

"Alright. Chloe Poynter. Long time no see." he said with a fake smile. It was the head doctor in the room where my mum died. Till this day I vowed to hate him with all my being.

"Hello Dr. Henderson." I said through gritted teeth.

"How are you? Where's that troublemaking cousin of yours?"

"How do you think I am? I'm in the damn hospital for God's sake and Dougie's on the way down. You know, he doesn't like you either." I said with a taunting smile. Danny looked at us and stopped me from going any further.

"Can we just get her wrist checked out and go?" he asked in the nicest voice he could come up with.

"Right. I'll get you into x-ray."

30 minutes later, I found out that my wrist was broken. Fucking rapist. I was back in the exam room, my wrist wrapped up, and the doctor was telling me what I should and shouldn't do, when Dougie came bursting through the door.

"Dougie. So good to see you." the doctor said with the same fake smile he gave me.

"Cut the shit Henderson. What's wrong with Chloe?"

"She broke her wrist. Nothing major."

"Nothing major. NOTHING MAJOR!!!!" Dougie yelled. "YOU CALL THAT NOTHING MAJOR!!!"

Dougie was just about to lunge forward at him, but Danny held him back.

"Let's get out of here." Danny said, still holding Dougie back.

"You killed my Aunt!!! You could have tried more than 2 fucking times to bring her back!!! I'm not through with you Henderson!!!" Dougie yelled while Danny pushed him out of the door. I got up, gave Henderson a dirty look, and left the room, leaving him with a pleased smile on his face.

"Kids will be kids." he said and closed the door.

_**Hoped you liked it!!!! Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!! And thanks to everyone who does review!! Without you guys, I would have NEVER gotten to 9. 10 shall be out soon!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 is now here. Wow!! I can't believe I actually made it to ten!!! **_

_**Do you guys know what today is? It's March 12th, which means that the one and only Daniel Alan David Jones is turing 21!!!! So, let's all wish Danny a Happy Birthday!!! YAY!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tom, Harry, Dougie, or the Birthday Boy**_

**Chapter 10**

We dragged Dougie out of the hospital and into the dark night. He had a look in his eyes that scared me. He never looked like this.

"What's wrong Doug?" Danny asked with a worried voice.

Dougie turned around so his back was facing us. He took several deep breaths. Then, it was silent. Danny looked down at me and saw a tear escape my eye. He grabbed onto my good hand and squeezed it.

"He's going to be alright." Danny whispered into my ear.

"I'm not sure he is." I said back. I looked back to Dougie and he was breathing heavy.

"Dougie?" I asked.

He turned around and his eyes were red from crying. One look at him and tears ran down my cheeks. Then, he ran and locked me into a hug.

"I miss her so much. She was like my second mum. I was afraid I'd lost you too, and I couldn't let that happened. I just…I…" he chocked out.

"It's okay Dougie. I think about her everyday and I all I do is asked myself, 'What would it be like if my mum were still alive?' It hurts me more than anything, but now, seeing you like this, makes the feeling come back. Please stop crying. I'm not going anywhere. I have you and Danny protecting me."

Dougie shot out of my grasp and stared at Danny and me.

"Since when does the Devil protect you?" he asked.

"Since I told her I love her." Danny said putting his arm around me. "And now, she's my girlfriend."

Hearing him say the word 'girlfriend' made all the tears from my eyes go away. But, then I remembered Dougie and turned to look at him. He stood there with a blank face. Oh no, he's going to kill Danny, isn't he? But, I was wrong because in two seconds, a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"It's about time." he said laughing. "Now, let's get home. Tom and Harry are worried sick about you."

"Hey, what about me?" Danny pouted.

"You can be replaced mate." Dougie said. Danny's face dropped, and made Dougie and me start laughing.

"He was kidding." I said taking Danny hand.

We walked home tired and hurting. It was 2 AM, and we hadn't gotten any sleep. It was a short walk, but it seemed to take forever. When we got to the door, Dougie took out his keys, but before he could put the right one in the hole, the door swung open revealing a worried looking Tom and Harry.

"Where have you two…" Tom started, but suddenly stopped. His mouth fell open, and all he could do was stare. Harry noticed this and followed Tom's gaze. His grip on a bag of crips he was holding slipped and they landed on the floor with a _crunch._ I followed their gazes to where Danny and me were holding hands. Danny noticed this too, and lifted my chin up. He looked at Tom and Harry and smiled that evil smile he always used to give me, and softly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there, smiling into the kiss. When we pulled away, Tom and Harry's faces were even more horrified.

"Well, night." I said, and lead Danny upstairs.

"As soon as you two idiots stop staring, clean the crips up." Dougie said and followed behind us. As soon as we got to the top, we started bursting out with laughter.

"Well that went well." I said. "Night guys."

"Night Chloe. Night Danny." Dougie said, and disappeared into his room. I walked over to Danny and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Night Danny" I said and walked into my room, but before I closed the door, I added "I love you."

"Love you too Chloe." he said back. Then, he walked next-door and closed his door. I stared at the spot where he was just standing and smiled. I closed my door and crawled into my bed, not bothering to take my already wrinkled dress off, and pulled up the blanket.

"What a night." I said to myself. Then, I closed my eyes and my room went black.

_**So, hope you guys liked it!!! Sorry it was short, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing. I can't believe I have over 40 reviews for this!! YAY!!! Please review!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know. I'm a horrible person for not updating in forever. I'm sorry. I've been REALLY busy, and I was trying to think of ideas for the story. I am going to tell you that there are only two chapters left, and, depending on how many total reviews I get for the story, I might write a sequal.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter is stupid and boring. It's just the happy couple doing stupid things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly...blah...blah...blah**_

**Chapter 11**

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

"Wha-" I mumbled into my pillow.

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Ugg" I yelled and ran over to the door. I was not a morning person and whoever was making that stupid sound was going to get their arse kicked. I flung the door open and saw Danny, sitting on the floor, throwing a ball against a wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, trying to sound like a nice girlfriend.

"Throwing a ball"

"I can see that."

I looked at his face. It looked grim and pale. I slid down next to him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Danny Jones! I've known you for 3 years now. I KNOW something's wrong."

He stopped throwing the ball against the wall. Then, he breathed in.

"I finally told you how much I love you, and now, we're leaving in 4 days." He put his head on my head and gently took my broken wrist.

"And, you know what the doctor said. You can't work until you're hand is healed." he continued, stoking my wrist in the process.

"Yeah I know"

"So, I won't see you for 2 months, and I don't think I can take not seeing you for that long. Unless, you're still going to come to cheer us on?"

He lifted his head and looked at me with a hopeful expression on his face. I looked into his eyes. It was hard for me to say what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I'm going to stay here. I think I need some time to myself. I haven't had any alone time for 3 years. And, that's 3 years too much." I said the last part with a little chuckle, but I knew he was going to be heartbroken and he would never understand.

"I understand" he seriously said.

What wait a second. Did he just say he understood?

"You do?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, I do. Everyone likes to have so time to themselves. I would know of all people." he said smiling. He got up and kissed the top of my head.

"You're an amazing boyfriend Jones"

"And you're not too bad of a girlfriend Poynter"

I smiled as he walked down the stairs. I went into the loo, did what I had to do in there, went into my room, got dressed, and went downstairs to an empty house, with Danny lying on the sofa watching the telly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went out to get things for the tour."

"Oh. Why didn't you go with them."

"Cos I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Aww. How sweet."

I walked into the kitchen and looked out into the back where the pool was. Just then, an idea popped into my head. I never got Danny back for waking me up. Now, it was time for some revenge pie.

"Hey Danny." I yelled into the living room "Do you want some pie?" It took all my will power not to laugh at this.

"Yeah. I like pie."

"Well, go out into the back and I'll bring you some pie."

"Why do I have to go out into the back?"

"Because, it's more romantic if we eat it there."

"Okay"

He clicked the telly off and walked out the back door. We did have pie, but that was not the pie Danny was going to get. I cut myself a piece of the actual pie and walked out the door.

"Hey. How come you're not having pie?" he asked.

"Oh, I am"

Now, he tilted his head in confusion and stared at me. He was standing right where I wanted him.

"I don't get it" he said.

"You see Danny, I'm having this piece of pie. And you, are having this kind of pie"

When I said this, I pushed Danny into the pool, but my plan didn't work very well because he pulled me in with him, sending the piece of pie with us. When I emurged from under the water, I saw him laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face, or maybe it was the water.

"That's the second time you pushed me into the pool in the last 2 months!"

"Yeah, and it just keeps getting better and better."

I stood there, trying to think of something to do, or at least say, when I noticed the piece of pie floating next to me. I quickly grabbed it and put it behind my back.

"Danny-" I said in my cute voice as I walked closer towards him. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. It was just a joke. Now, close your eyes and pucker you'te lips and let's kiss and make up"

He put out his lips and closed his eyes and I smiled an evil smile.

"Now get ready" I told him

He inched closer to me and I slammed the pie in his face.

"That's what you get for waking me up and pushing me into the pool...twice!"

All of a sudden, he lunged forward at me, and dunked me under. Then, next thing I knew, we broke out into a splash fight.

**Narrator's POV**

Tom slammed the car door behnd him as Harry and Dougie got the bags from the back.

"Ahh. Home sweet home."

_"Home is where the heart is..." _Dougie sang, but was cut off by Tom.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's coming from the back." Harry said, pointing towords the back.

The 3 of them ran to the back to see what all the noise was. There, they saw Chloe and a pie-covered Danny splashing each other in the pool.

"What the fuck are you two doing." Tom yelled.

"Splashing" Danny said.

Tom just rolled his eyes, and him, Harry, and Dougie disappered into the door, leaving Chloe and Danny to their stupid and pointless game.

_**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'm also sorry if the story was stupid. I've had writer's block these past couple of weeks. Review please and thank you to everyone who does review. It means so much!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Everyone! Guess who's back with a whole new chapter!!!! No amount of words can discribe how sorry I am for not updating in 3 months! I hope you guys can forgive me and continue reading!!!! The chapter's nothing big. It centers around Dougie. It's pretty funny!!! Next chapter is going to be AMAZING coz it's going to be the last one :, (!!!! Unless, I get 60 or more reviews!!! **_

_**I stole an idea for part of the chapter from Just My Luck, so credit to that AWESOME movie!!! Hope you enjoy!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now that I don't own McFly. Never will. No matter how much I want to.**_

**Back To My POV**

I opened my eyes as the sun glared through the window and looked around. Danny was still asleep next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist. After our pie and water fight, he begged me to sleep in his room so he could hold me close to him. I couldn't say no to that and I didn't want to. So, here I am wrapped in my sweet Danny, the smell of him lingering in the air. He stirred next to me.

"Go back to sleep." he mumbled into my hair.

"I can't." I whispered back.

"Ugh" Was all I got.

"We only have three days left together." I whinned back.

"Need sleep to function." I giggled as he said this. He sounded even more thick then normal. Then, something popped into my head that would wake Mr. Sleepy Head up.

"We can go and "gently" wake up the guys."

"I'm up!" He shot out of bed, grabbed a shirt, and put it on in 10 seconds. "Let's go!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of his room.

"Who first?" I asked. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Tom."

We opened his door to the sound of him snoring very loudly. I tried so hard not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped my lips.

"Shhh" Danny said putting a finger up to his lips.

"Sorry"

"Any ideas?" I thought about it and came up with a good one.

"I've got one. Stay here"

I crept up to the side of Tom's bed were his head was about to fall off of it. I looked at Danny and smiled. Then, I got really close to Tom's ear I screamed as loud as I could: "HEY TOM!!! GUESS WHAT???"

He shot up and rolled over right out of the bed. By this time, Danny was on the floor rolling with laughter.

"WHAT!!!" Tom screamed from the floor.

"Hi!!!"

"That's it! You are so going to pay!" Tom picked up his pillow and started to come closer to me.

"Tom, we're going to wake up the Harry and Doug. Now, come on!" Danny said to defend me and we all walked out of Tom's room down to Harry's.

Harry was sound asleep on his bed with a smile on his face. I could just imagine what he was dreaming of. Pervert. Tom disappered into the loo and came back with a glass full of water. So, we were thinking the same thought. I grabbed the water and walked up to Harry.

"Hey Harry. You've been a naughty boy. You know what I do to naughty boys?" I said seductavly into his ear.

"What?" he said back, smiling in his sleep.

"This." I poured the water onto his head, and laughed as he jumped up and ran around his room screaming like a little girl. You've got to love Harry for these kind of moments.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked.

"Cause." I said.

"I'm guessing Dougie's last." he said after wiping off his face with his shirt.

"Yep now let's go before he wakes up." We snuck into Dougie's room to find no Dougie in there.

"Where's Doug?" Tom asked. I kind of had a feeling. So, I walked downstairs, the rest of the guys following me, to find Dougie in the kitchen, drinking juice out of the carton.

"I wasn't sticking around and letting you lot do something to me in my sleep. I'm smarter than that." He said, then took another drink.

"You could at least use a glass." I said disgusted.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

So, after breakfast, it was decided that the guys would start to pack, and as a extra, I had the job of helping them.

"I get her first!" Harry yelled.

"She's my girlfriend!" Danny yelled back.

"She's my cousin!" Dougie jumped in.

"Guys, there's only one way to figure this battle out..." Tom said with a dark voice. "Rock, paper, scissors."

This was our way of figuring everything out. The guys sat in a circle, around Tom, while I sat on the sofa.

"Everyone knows the rules, but I'll review them. You will begin by facing your McFly memeber. Then you shall draw either rock, paper, or scissors, and no Danny, for the last time, we're not using real rocks, pieces of paper, or scissors." Tom said to Danny. Danny put his raised hand down, looking sad.

"Best out of three wins. The rest I think you know, so Dougie, you shall face Harold, and I shall face off against Daniel. Shall we begin? Yes Harry?" Tom said looking annoyed.

"Are you ever going to stop talking like that? You sound like an idiot, and that's Danny's job." Harry said with a little laugh while looking at Danny.

"Yeah that's my job. Hey, wait a second...?" Danny said confused.

"Can we just start????" Tom yelled at them. "Okay let's do this!"

So after three rounds from each game, it was down to Danny and Dougie.

"I still don't understand how he beat me." Tom said while sitting on the sofa next to me pouting. Harry was pretty mad too. At least he wasn't beaten by thick one.

"Alright, who ever wins this one gets me. One, two, three, shoot!"

Dougie put up paper, while Danny put up rock.

"And Dougie wins this one!" I said. "Okay, ready? One, two, three, shoot!"

Dougie put paper up again, while Danny put up scissors.

"Danny won the second round. This one decides who gets me to help them. One, two, three, shoot!"

Both hands shot up. Dougie put up scissors. Danny put up paper.

"Dougie wins!" I shouted. Dougie got up, pounded his fist in the air, and started singing "I am the champion", while Danny fell to the floor in defeat.

"Let's go!" Dougie said while dragging me up the steps into the rubbish dump he calls his room.

"Do you ever clean this place, at all?" I asked as I pushed away clothes with my feet as I walked in. There was clothes (not sure if they were clean or dirty) all over his floor, plates stacked up everwhere, and cans and chrisp bags where overflowing out of the already full rubbish can. I can just imagine what it looks like under his bed. Eww!

"Nope." He said as he plopped down on his bed and looked at the list he made for the tour. "Let's see...I need...you know what? Why don't I just do this?!"

He jumped up and grabbed an armful of clothes.

"Dougie! What the hell are you doing?!?!" I said as I ran over to him and grabbed the clothes out of his hands.

"Packing, the easy way!" he exclaimed.

"You don't know if these clothes are clean or dirty. I'm going down to the laundry room to do, well, laundry. Hold on I'll be right back, and you're helping me!"

I ran down the stairs, grabbed a big bag from the kitchen, and ran back up to Dougie's room. Suprisingly, he was still there.

"Good you didn't run away. Now, grab some clothes and put them in."

It took us 20 minutes to put all of his clothes in the bag. We could finally see the floor. We drug the bag into the laundry room and started putting in the darks.

"I've got a shirt upstairs that goes in with the whites. I'll be right back. Could you put in the detergent for me and start up the machine?"

"Well, I..." Dougie began, but I cut him off.

"Thanks Doug." I said as I ran out of the room.

**Narrator's POV**

_'I have no idea how to do laundry!' _Dougie thought to himself. He grabbed the box from above the machine. _'Let's see what I have to do.' _He looked at the box with a puzzled look on his face. _'Let's just put in the whole box and maybe it will work!'_

Dougie dumped the whole box of detergent into the machine. He then looked at the dials on the machine. _'Turbo spin for turbo cleaning? Well, it can't hurt.'_

He turned the dial to "Turbo" and pushed the start button. _'Ah finally done! I'm hungry'_

He got up, went into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chrisps, and came back into the laundry room. As soon as he entered the room, he dropped the bag and ran over to the bubbling machine that was over flowing.

"Oh shit! What did I do?" he asked himself out loud as he tried to scoop up the bubbles, but more just kept coming out.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Dougie said as he kept at his attempt to get rid of the bubbles.

"Sorry I wasn't hear sooner but...DOUGIE!!!" Chloe screamed as she ran into the room. By now, the whole room was covered in bubbles, and so was Dougie. Chloe ran to the machine and pulled the plug. It automatically shut off.

"I guess I should of told you sooner, but I don't know how to laundry." Dougie said slidding to the floor. Chloe slid down next to him.

"No I would have never guessed!"

**_Thanks everyone!!!! I really am thankful for everyone who reads this. I have over 3,000 hits on this story!!! Thank you to everyone who made that happen. Review please, please!! And remember, next chapter is the last chapter in the story, so if you want to see a sequal, review!!!! I need 60 or over!!!! Please and Thank you!!!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey everyone! This is it! The last chapter! It's pretty deep. I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me from the beginning. You guys turned my little story to a big hit! And yes, there is going to be a sequal. This is really not the last chapter though. There's an epiloge after this, so go check it out._**

**_Disclaimer: For the last time this story, I do not own McFly_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back To My POV**

It had been 3 days since the laundry incident, which means that today, the guys are leaving. I don't remember much about the last three days. They went by like a fast blur that I couldn't control. All I remember was that after the bubbly laundry room fun, Tom made me and Dougie clean up. We cleaned, while throwing bubbles at each other. Then the next day was all packing. The little details I can't remember. Yesterday, was more packing, followed by a food fight between me and Tom. I threw a piece of an apple at him and told him to lighten up, which he did, by throwing food back at me. This developed into a big food fight which left our refrigerator empty of all food. Dougie came downstairs to find the kitchen coved in food, and began yelling at us, mocking Tom. Tom then threw a piece of bread at his head and told him that silence is sometimes not a scary sound. That was the one moment I remembered the most. Now, I'm lying in Danny's bed again, where I've been sleeping for the past 2 nights. I looked at the clock next to his bed, 9:35. I guess I'd better get up now and drag him with me.

"Danny, time to get up." I said.

No Answer.

"Danny, you're leaving today come on."

Silence.

I turned over, expecting to hit him, but I just rolled over onto his pillow. He wasn't there. I began to think that they left me early without a good bye. I jumped out of his bed and ran over to the window. To my relef, I saw 3 of my 4 favourite boys infront of the huge tour bus we spent most of our time on. Tom and Harry were throwing bags at each other while loading them onto the bus and Dougie sat on the step of the bus, drinking a soda, looking at Tom and Harry hurting each other with the bags. He let out a laugh and looked up at the window. He waved at me, with a smile on his face. I waved back. All of a sudden, I felt this hole inside of me, hollow and empty. They were really leaving today, without me and it was my choice. I wasn't going to spend the next 2 months on the bus, playing x-box and stuffing my face with pizza with the 4 boys I loved more than anything. A tear fell down my cheek, and before it reached the bottom of my face, I felt a thumb brush it away with a single stroke. I looked to see Danny standing next to me, already dressed and hair wet, ready to spend the last day with me. He looked into my eyes with his and as if he read my mind, pulled me into a hug and held me while I cried. I haven't been away from them ever. Everywhere they went, I was right there with them. 2 months seemed like an eternity to me. The feeling of loneliness swept over me and cut deeper into the hole like a knife, making me want to run into my room and pack. But this was my choice. I needed some time to myself. I finally pulled away from him and dragged myself to the process of getting ready.

It took me longer than usual, but I was still in time to help Tom and Harry finish loading the bus, since they didn't get much done while throwing the bags at each other. It was weird stepping onto the bus. It was just the way we left it, only cleaner, but it felt like something was missing. Me. I walked back to our "bedroom" and smiled. We had so many memories back here. I walked up to my bed and put a folded piece of paper on the pillow. It was a note I wrote to the guys the night before. I took one last look around the room and left the bus.

"Where to today?" Harry asked as I stepped out.

"I say we head to the mall." Dougie suggested.

"I'm with Doug. I could use a shopping trip." I said.

"Alright, mall it is." Tom said.

We went back into the house, put on our disguises, and went out to the Mini Cooper. Dougie, Tom, and I got in, but Danny and Harry were discussing something outside of the car. I put down the window.

"I think it's time to change the tradition of the car seating." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Of course. Last time we were in here you two hated each other. Now, you're in love. Go sit next to her while I try to figure out how the hell that happened." Harry said with a puzzled look. Danny got in next to me, and I put my head on his shoulder. Harry got in the front and turned around.

"Plus, now I have control over the radio." he said with a smirk.

"I forgot about that." Danny said under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, we ended up listening to The Used the whole way to the mall, which me and Dougie didn't mind at all. Tom turned the radio off with a glare directed at Harry. Harry just smiled in reply and stepped out of the cooper. We all followed him out and into the mall.

"We'll split up. Meet in 4 hours and remember..." Tom stopped and turned to look in mine and Danny's direction. "Don't get caught."

I smiled back remembering that day in my head, before we revealed our love to each other. I looked at Danny and he too was smiling. We divided up. Tom going with Harry to the right, and Dougie going to the left to our usual spot, the music store. I turned to follow Dougie, but I felt something, or should I say someone, pulled me back.

"We're going to meet up with Doug later. I'm kidnapping you." Danny said with the famous smirk. I looked at him with a confused face.

He made me cover my eyes and took my hand to lead me to wherever he was taking me. We suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Stay right here and don't open your eyes. I'll be right back."

Danny disappeared into the mysterious place and he was not gone 2 minutes before I felt him grab my hand.

"Danny, where are we?" I asked getting more and more angry.

"Good that means you didn't open your eyes. Just trust me and start walking."

We didn't walk far before I ran into something hard. I'm guessing it was a counter. Danny wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You can open your eyes now." he whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw took my breath away. There, on the counter, was a diamond star necklace. Danny had lead me into a jewerly store.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh my God! Danny, it's beautiful!" I said while running my fingers along the diamonds. "Thank you!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Anything for my Star Girl. Always remember that." he said with the smile I loved.

"I will." I said back, staring into his eyes.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. I knew this was going to be one of the last kisses I would get from him for the next 2 months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into the music store and found Dougie listening to a CD. I lifted up his speaker and snapped in back at his head.

"Ow that hurt!" he yelled at me.

"Sorry Doug, just having some fun." I said looking innocent. He just shook his head and his eyes dropped to my neck.

"OH LET ME SEE!" he shouted pointing to my neck. Everyone in the store turned to look at us. We just smiled back.

"Dougie, we do not need to repeat the incident that happened the last time we were here." I said crossing my arms in front of me. "Even if it wasn't you, and the whole thing was my fault."

"Sorry" he said looking down at his feet.

"Aw Doug. Here you can see the necklace." I said pulling it away from my neck. Dougie held the chain up with his hand.

"Impressive. Danny, you must have spent a fortune on this thing."

I turned to Danny with a pout on my face.

"You don't have to spend a ton of money to buy me things."

"I know, but I want to." he said kissing me again.

"Ew. Public display of affection! And to make it worse, it's my best mate and my cousin."

"Oh get over it Doug." Danny said and went back to our kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had passed and we were meeting up with Tom and Harry at the mall enterance. We all walked out to the cooper.

"So, did Danny get you the neckalce?" Harry asked me.

"I'm guessing everyone knew about it?" I said. I heard mumbles of 'yes'.

"Yes he got it." I said showing it to him. Tom came over and checked it out too.

"Good job Danny!" Tom said with approval.

I just rolled my eyes and walk to the car.

We piled in. The same order as before. I zoned out and stared out the window. The guys laughter was in the background, but the only thing I could focus on was what was happening when we got home. It was 5:30 and the guys were leaving at 6:00. As soon as we get home, they have to take off. I have been dreading this day ever since I made the choice. It was time to say good-bye, but only for a little while.

I was aware we were home when I saw the tour bus in front of the house. The guys got out, but I stayed inside the car, still zoned out and staring at the bus.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Dougie said staring at me with a confused, worried expression.

"I do." Danny got in the car, took my hand, and dragged me out. He held me close to him.

"We have to leave now." Danny said into my ear.

"I know." I managed to get out of my dry mouth. Danny let me go. "I have to say good-bye to everyone." He nodded his head.

I walked over to Tom on the left and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss your annoying strictness." I said.

"I'm going to miss yelling at you every second of the day. I'll phone you everyday." Tom promised.

"Okay. I'll stay by my phone 24/7."

I let go of Tom and went to Harry next.

"I'll miss you Haz." I said as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"I know. I'll miss you to. I'll phone everyday too." he said.

"Uh, Harry, you're squishing me." I choked out.

"Oh, sorry." he said with a laugh.

Next was Dougie. I took one look at him and my eyes began to water. He grabbed me and put him arms around me.

"I'll always be there to protect you. Even if I'm not there physically." he said, tears forming in his eyes. "Please be careful."

"I will." I hiccupped.

"I love you."

"I love you too Doug."

Last was the one person I couldn't let go. I grabbed him and held him close to me. At this point, I was in hysterics. He stood there, holding me back and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you so much." he kept repeating in my ear.

"I love you too. Please phone. Everytime you're not busy. Please phone me. I need to hear your voice." I cried.

"I will. Every hour of every day I will phone you. I'll always be there." he said, getting choked up too. Danny let go, but I held on.

"Just one more minute." I said.

Instead of holding me, he grabbed my chin and gave me a kiss that I never thought was possible. I felt more love in that kiss then in anything else ever. We both opened our mouths, and I got to taste him again. I would never forget it. His taste, his smell, his laugh, and everything else that made me fall in love with him. It felt like I was losing him forever, but I knew he was coming back, so I let go of him when the perfect kiss ended. He smiled at me one more time, wiped away the tears on his cheeks, and boarded the bus, where the guys were waiting. They all sat by the windows, smiling at me. I found enough strenght to smile back. The bus started it's engine and slowly pulled away. They waved at me and I waved back until the bus was a tiny speck in the horizon. I held the star necklace in my hands, and I remembered everything that happened since the day I walked down the stairs to find rubbish everywhere and Danny dropped me into the pool, to the day when me and Danny kissed for the first time, and finally to this moment right now. I was alone now. The sound of the guys laughter that rang in my ear before, had now turned into a buzzing sound, and now was gone. McFly was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_All good things must come to an end. Thanks again and please review! It would mean a lot to me! If you have any questions about the story, please private message me and I will answer them. Don't forget to read the epiloge!!!! It's important!!!!_**


	14. Epiloge

**Epiloge**

Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Tom stepped to the back of the bus to organized their clothes, or throw them where ever they felt putting them. Danny looked over at Chloe's bunk with a sadness in his eyes. Then, he saw a folded piece of paper sitting on her pillow.

"Hey guys. Take a look at this." he said as he picked up the piece of paper. Dougie, Harry, and Tom gathered around him as he opened the paper. He read it aloud.

_To my crazy McFly mates,_

_By now, you're probably headed to your first show and we just said the hardest good-bye ever. I wrote this letter so you'd have a piece of me with you. There's a part for each of you. The first part is for Tom._

Danny handed the paper to Tom. Tom began reading.

_Hey Tom. This part is for you. Don't take the tour to seriously. Have some fun. The other three need their fun, or I think they might explode! Be the Tom that I know and love. Not mum Tom! I'm kidding. Have fun singing and rocking the guitar. It's what you do best. Time for Harry!_

Tom gave the paper to Harry. He read his part.

_Haz! I miss you already! You're the crazy posh one that I love. Don't be too vain and hog the bathroom for an hour! You and Danny both! Have fun banging the drums, and please, try only to bang the instruments. I'm only joking! Don't forget to phone! I need to talk to you weirdo! It's Dougie time!_

Dougie grabbed the paper out of Harry's hands as soon as he heard his name.

_Hey cousin! Don't worry about me, I'll be okay (no pun intended). I know the first thing you're worried about is my safety. You should be focusing on having fun! That's what the crazy one of the group is supposed to do. Go kick arse at X-Box, but you'll still never beat my score! Play Transylvania for me at one of your shows coz you know it's my favourite! Love you lots! Danny, I've saved you for last._

The other 3 looked at Danny with concerned eyes. Hands shaking, he grabbed the paper and started on his part.

_Hey boyfriend. Do you know how much I miss you? You wouldn't imagine. I love you more than anything and you'll always be in my heart. Promise me you won't forget that? Or me? You're sleeping next to me right now as I'm righting this, and I don't want to be anywhere else in the world right now. You are everything that I live for. Phone me all the time coz I think I might lose it if you don't. I hope when you're singing, you're thinking of me, because I'll be thinking of you every minute of every day. Rember one thing: Too Close For Comfort. You'll understand._

_Now, I shall bid you all farewell. I love you all so much, and I hope you understand why I stayed home. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love your McFly girl,_

_Chloe_

Danny closed the note. Silence was in the air. They all missed her, especially Danny.

"How about you try to beat Chloe's score?" Harry suggested, breaking the tense silence.

"You're on!" Dougie yelled back. The two of them ran out of the room to the x-box.

"You coming? It sounds like this is going to be fun" Tom asked his best mate.

"In a minute." Danny said back not taking his eyes of the paper. Tom understood. His put his hand on Danny's shoulder and walked out.

'_Too Close For Comfort?' _Danny thought to himself. He sat on his bunk and tried to make sense of it. He ran through all the lyrics until he reached the second verse.

_'And everything I feel for you I wrote down on one piece of paper_

_The one in your hand_

_You won't understand_

_How much it hurts to let you go'_

It was like their own private message to each other. He took the note and placed it under his pillow, next to the picture taken of him and Chloe 3 years ago. It shows them standing next to each other, giving one another a dirty look, but hiding from each other the fact that they were both in love with the person they thought they hated. He stared at Chloe's bed for a minute and then left the room to join his bandmates. They finally Can Understand These Feelings.


End file.
